


Enough

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry can't let Sirius keep going on like this.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 91
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 16th, prompt was: substance abuse. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry watched as Sirius stumbled through the living room of Grimmauld Place. His expression turned to one of disgust as the scent of Firewhisky filled his nostrils. Sirius stunk. It was revolting.

Sirius mumbled something to Minerva, who tsked in response. He then stumbled up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Harry let out a growl, his hands clenching into small fists.

“Let it go, mate,” Ron said, giving him a sympathetic look. “I know it’s shite, but there’s nothing you can do.”

“I’m going to go talk to him,” Harry said, standing. “Someone needs to make him see reason.”

“And that person is going to be you?” Ron asked, arching his brow at Harry. It seemed that their chess game was over.

“Yeah, it is going to be me,” Harry said, a determined look in his eyes. “He’s too blind to see what’s going on. I have to at least try to help him.”

“He won’t be very accepting to it,” Hermione said sadly. “Alcoholics can be difficult to work with.”

“But I’ve got to try,” Harry said. “You both know how difficult it is for me to see the man I…” Harry shook his head. “I’m going to go speak with him.”

“Don’t be too harsh,” Hermione said gently. “You know he’s going through a rough time because of Remus. They were best friends.”

“Well, he still has me. He’s not as alone as he thinks he is.” Harry sighed, mentally bracing himself. He knew it would be difficult, but he just had to make Sirius see reason. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Good luck, mate,” Ron said, wrapping his arm around Hermione. “Fancy a go at chess?”

Hermione made a face of disdain. “No, Ronald, I would not.”

* * *

Harry stood outside of Sirius’s door. A nervous expression was on his face. After checking both the library and the study, he could only assume that Sirius was in his bedroom. He could only hope that he’d be able to give Sirius the wakeup call he needed. A deep breath and he raised his hand. He knocked on the door three times.

When there was no answer, Harry let out a growl. He knocked once more. “Sirius, open the door.”

The door opened a small amount. Harry pushed inside, looking around the room. He cringed when the scent of liquor filled his nostrils. “Sirius, this place looks like a dump.” He wrinkled his nose. “Smells like one, too.”

Sirius didn’t say anything. He was seated on the edge of his bed, a forlorn expression on his face.

“You can’t keep doing this, Sirius,” Harry began, running his hand through his messy black hair. “It’s not healthy.” When Sirius didn’t answer, Harry pressed on. “You’re going to kill yourself like this. Do you think that’s what Remus would have wanted?”

Sirius stared passively ahead.

“Say something, damnit!” Harry cursed angrily. “Just fucking say _something_ , Sirius. _Anything_.”

“What do you want me to say, Harry?” Sirius asked. He looked at his godson, a painful expression on his face. “What could I possibly say?”

“Anything would be good,” Harry said, closing his eyes. “You don’t understand how difficult it is to see you like this. You’re falling apart, Sirius. I know this isn’t what Remus would have wanted you to do.”

“Well, there’s no way to know what Remus would want because he’s dead.”

Harry recoiled. “Enough. You’re not the only one who misses Remus. Me, Ron, Hermione… Think of poor Teddy who will grow up without a mother or father.” Harry shook his head, angrily. “You’re not the only one who misses him. You’re not the only one who’s lost someone. Even after losing Fred, I don’t see any of the Weasleys in a drunken stupor.”

“I’m not in a drunken stupor,” Sirius protested. “I’m just… numb.”

“That’s not how you heal, Sirius. Why can’t you see how destructive you’re being? We all need you. Fuck, I need you, but you’re too busy moping.”

“Don’t be cruel, Harry.”

Harry looked at him, pleadingly. “I’m not trying to be cruel, Sirius. I just want you to see the truth of what’s going on. Numbing your pain with alcohol isn’t going to help.”

“What’s going to help then?”

“Not what, who,” Harry responded. “And I will. I’ll help you, Sirius, in any way that I can.” He felt his cheeks burn slightly.

“Why, Harry? I’m your godfather. Shouldn’t I be the one helping you?”

“Well, you’re not doing that very well.”

“Touché,” Sirius grumbled. “But why you, Harry? Why are you the one to step forward?”

Harry took a few tentative steps towards Sirius. Harry stopped about a foot from the bed, within Sirius’s reach. “Sirius, you’ve been so drunk lately that you can’t even see what’s in front of you.” He paused, taking a deep breath. This was it. “You didn’t even notice that I was here… that I was standing right in front of you.”

Sirius’s grey eyes stared up at him. He closed and opened his mouth a few times in surprise. “Harry,” he said, his voice scratchy. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “You’ve been too blind to notice my feelings, Sirius. I… I love you.”

“Don’t say that,” Sirius said quickly. “Don’t… Don’t say such things.”

“But it’s true!” Harry protested. “I love you, Sirius.”

“I…” Sirius shook his head; his eyes were glossy. Harry wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or their discussion. “I don’t know what to say,” Sirius said, frowning.

“Then don’t say anything at all,” Harry responded as he closed the distance between them. He placed his lips on Sirius’s and kissed him with all that he had. Harry tangled his hands into Sirius’s hair, as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into Sirius’s mouth, and he moaned into their kiss. Eventually, they broke apart from one another. Harry panted as he gazed into Sirius’s eyes lovingly.

“Stay with me tonight,” Sirius said quietly, looking at Harry. “Just to sleep,” he clarified. “I know… I know I haven’t been handling things well.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I just… I never expected to live through all of this without Remus, you know?”

“I know,” Harry said, his voice cracking. “But we have to move forward, Sirius. If we don’t, we’re not really living.” Taking Sirius’s hands, he squeezed them. “You have something to live for, Sirius; you just have to see it for yourself.” 

Sirius swallowed. “Will you help me?” he asked quietly.

“Every step of the way,” Harry promised. “It won’t be an easy road, but I’ll be there for you. We’ll do it together.”

Sirius closed his eyes, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. “I’m sorry. I never meant to… let it go this far.”

Harry pulled Sirius back so that they were resting against the pillows. “Close your eyes, Sirius; tomorrow’s a new day.” 

They both lay there in the dark, each lost in their own thoughts. The upcoming weeks would be hard, but both Harry and Sirius were determined to overcome it.


End file.
